


Replay

by Dele



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Eren, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, First story on ao3, First time tagging, Hand Jobs, M/M, My First Smut, NSFW, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, PWP, Pervert!Jean, Porn, Porn actor!Eren, Smut, Spanking, Swearing (it is Eren after all), Yaoi, porno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dele/pseuds/Dele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean just wanted to jack off to some porn after a hard day, but he just had to pick the video that starred his all-time rival;<br/>Eren Jaegar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replay

**Author's Note:**

> So; first time writing porn...  
> and fanfiction...  
> and an actual story...  
> [Please don't hurt me]

Jean was alone, tired and horny.

After spending the day studying in college classes, getting into a fight with his brat of a classmate Eren (before being rejected once again by his crush Mikasa) and working at the gym under his strict boss he just wanted to fuck someone and get rid of the stress. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't had a girlfriend since he was preschool; they kissed once.

Resorting to his good old friend, his right hand, he grabbed his worn out laptop and started browsing through videos; looking through the thumbnails, titles and tags to find the one he wanted.

_Cute girl takes it up the ass_

“ _cute, anal, kink, amateur, big dick, cream-pie”_

Well, that escalated quickly  from his quick  red-tube search , but that's all he could expect from a porn site. Clicking on the video and waiting for his shitty internet to start  buffering it he started setting up, grabbing the tissues and  lube from his bedside table.

Jean wasn't into  doing  anal, not that he ever tried it, but he thought he could make an exception for the cute girl in the thumbnail: dressed in an oversized shirt, eyes closed and a finger pressed in-between her lips, her short  brown hair being ruffled by the guy holding the camera.  Even though the picture was small and extremely pixelated, he could tell she was cute.

A s he sat back up and undid his pants; the video started. 

The girl was on all fours on the bed, the white sheets contrasting greatly with her tanned skin, large green shirt,  that he recognised from the thumbnail,  and black lace panties. Jean groaned and could already feel himself getting hard,  palming the front of his pants, trying to get some sort of friction to his half-hard erection . The man in the video slowly pulled down her underwear down to her knees and kneaded the creamy globes between his large hands, clearly appreciating the beautiful round ass in front of him. Jean grabbed the small bottle of lube and squirted some onto his palms, the cold liquid making him shiver.

The man in the video did the same thing, grabbing a bottle of lube somewhere off camera and dribbling it down the girl's crack. The man pulled apart her cheeks to show the camera a good look of her pink, puckered hole and Jean groaned, waiting for HD was worth it. The guy reached his hand in and stroked a  finger over the flesh as he continued to massage the girl's ass with  his other hand.

The girl groaned.

“Hurry up.”

The guy chuckled and coated his fingers with the lube before throwing the bottle to the side, slowly pushing one pointer finger inside her ass, slowly thrusting it back and forth.

“ _Ahnn~_ ”

The guy slapped one of her ass-cheeks from the vocal display, making her toss up her head and arch her back before he pushed in another long digit slowly, scissoring the warm heat with his fingers,  the girl replying with soft moans and whimpers.

Jean  hurriedly  undid his belt and tossed it to the ground before unzipping his fly and pulling off his pants completely,  quickly pulling off his briefs so his erection curved up towards his toned stomach.

When Jean looked up to the video again, the man had already stuck in another finger, the girls hole sucking them in greedily.

“Please, Daddy, just put it in already!”

Jean could feel his dick twitch from the pet name and gripped onto his erection with his slicked hand, slowly stroking it up and down as he watched the brunette attentively,  realising just why 'kink' was tagged.

“What do you want me to put in princess?”

Jean could see her ears turn red as she buried her face into the mattress.

“I want you to stick it in...”

Her mumbles could barely be heard through the filter.

“I can't hear you.” The guy slapped his palm flat on the girls ass again, making her yelp before he tugged her head up by the hair so her voice would echo in the room.

“I want you to fuck me with your big dick Daddy!”

He could almost feel the guy smirk from his position as he pulled out his fingers and pulled out his  own  cock. The girl was right when she said he was well endowed.  Jean looked down at his own dick, leaking with pre-cum as he continued to stroke it, and was pleased to see he was at least a tiny bit thicker than the man's in the video. Or at least he could pretend.

T he man grabbed the bottle once again and lathered his length with the gooey liquid, a bit excessively before he lined up his dick with the girl's hole, slowly rubbing against it  before pushing the mushroom head inside her, feeding her his dick inch by inch  as she whimpered and buried her head in the mattress once more. Once he was fully sheathed inside her, they waited for a few moments, both breathing heavily as they waited for her to be ready. 

“Wait, I want to see your face...”

And to be honest, Jean wanted to too.

As the girl protested, the guy turned her around, still deeply planted inside her and slipped off her  large  shirt  that got in the way of her chest . 

Three things ran through Jean's head:

1\. This chick had a dick

2\. This girl was extremely flat chested

3\. This girl had a face that looked suspiciously like Eren Jaeger’s.

…

Holy crap this  _was_ Eren Jaeger.

Jean stopped fisting himself in shock, watching as the man behind the camera started to move,  steadily  thrusting in and out of Eren's tight ass  making the boys erection  bounc e steadily against his stomach with every push,  splattering pre-cum across his toned abs . The boy whimpered and tried to cover his mouth with his hand, biting on his soft palm, his face bright red with tears prickling in the corner s of his eyes, Jean wasn't sure whether it was from pleasure or pain.  He almost looked... sexy.

Wait, this was Eren he was talking about, how the hell could he look hot?

But he couldn't deny that when the man removed the boys hand from his mouth, Eren's  wet  moans went straight to his dick, making it twitch  in his hand.

Slowly moving his hand hand up and down his dick again, confused but horny,  he watched as the man started to gain speed, reaching a hand up to caress Eren's cheek and using the other to squeeze his swollen dick,  making him spew more cute noises.

Tracing his fingers around Eren's mouth, he slipped two fingers in, fucking his pretty pink lips with his digits, mimicking what was happening downstairs and making the brunette drool down his chin.

When the man pushed deeper inside him than before, Eren shuddered and moaned around the fingers, humping back against his dick  as if trying to rub against th at spot again.

“Ah, did I find it?”

The boy nodded and sucked on the long fingers, licking them up and down  before the man aimed at the spot again,  making  him shudder, his eyes rolling back with pleasure.

“Fuck, daddy, right there~” His voice seemed higher pitched than usual, even though it was muffled by the man's thick digits in his mouth.  
Jean could feel himself getting close, imagining he was in the man's position, steadily fucking Eren into submission from his usual angry state, making those cute noises spew out of his pretty mouth, only for him to hear. He could feel his stomach coiling.

“Daddy, I'm almost there! Daddy!” He was babbling the pet name non-stop as the man thrusted harder inside him, stroking his erection in his palm.

“Come, baby.”

“Daddy!~”

Eren came, spurting his seed all over his stomach and chest, the man on the screen thrusting deep inside him as he spent himself. Jean came looking at Eren's tear streaked face, his eyes glazed over and mouth open panting, coming all over his hand and shirt, tissues forgotten.

The man on camera pulled out of Eren and panned down to show his thick come leaking out of the brunette's gaping hole, the boy sitting up but shaking as he spread his legs wider and smiled at the camera before the video went black.

Feeling a pang of jealousy that Jean tried to ignore, he looked down to see the mess on his clothes, sheets and hands, his dick still half hard from the fresh imagery in his head.

How the hell was he going to face Eren tomorrow?

Even as this thought ran through his mind, he couldn't help but to  reach over with shaking hands and  click the little button in  the corner  of the window;

_Replay_

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi.  
> As I've mentioned, first time writing anything, so any feedback is recommended.  
> I don't even know why I wrote this, I just loved the idea of Jean being a pervert (at least more than usual) before figuring out that he was perving on Eren.  
> Any Kudos' are appreciated :3


End file.
